Rogue Element
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: Sephiroth's eye is caught by a certain redheaded recruit... hinted SephirothxGenesis oneshot for MinaTakahashii.


**[A/N: For MinaTakahashii :D Happy birthday m'dear! Do take care of that spork xD **

**This was a little rushed; I did it in the morning before my maths exam this morning when I was supposed to be revising ^^; oh dear…**

**Enjoy~ ]**

-

There was definitely something _different_ about Rhapsodos.

The slight arrogant tilt to the head; the way he stood, drawn to full height; the way the unmistakeable, newly-gained mako glow to his eyes blended seamlessly with a natural fire like he was born to the enhancements. Coppery hair gleamed in stubborn conflict with dull fluorescent lights, pushed out of his line of sight for the moment but incorrigibly falling back into disarray every few minutes; it seemed to irritate him, judging from the faint frown that flitted across his features as the strands reasserted themselves.

That distinct fiery red shade was originally what had attracted Sephiroth's attention in the long line of newly-inducted Third-Class SOLDIERs; holding their helmets under one arm, they stood neatly in the drill ground waiting for the prepared speech from Director Lazard to celebrate their promotions.

As the highest-ranked Second-Class already, Sephiroth had been commanded to attend and act as a role model, someone the new recruits could look up to; he knew, though he did not appreciate it, that he was already becoming notorious outside of ShinRa for his rise through SOLDIER. This was only the first of many, many appearances as an inspiration for mindless grunts.

But Rhapsodos wasn't like the rest of them.

The others' eyes were fixed single-mindedly on the Director as he began his presentation; Rhapsodos' flicked all around the area, assessing and analysing his surroundings. Watching him inconspicuously, it came as a jolt to Sephiroth when their opposing stares met. Unreasonably embarrassed – what was this? He was never embarrassed! – the Second-Class swiftly looked away, inwardly chastising himself for being caught. What had happened to all the rigorous stealth training drilled into him since his own career in SOLDIER began?

Glancing back up, he saw Rhapsodos nudge a black-haired boy by his side and whisper something with an infinitesimal nod in Sephiroth's direction, a tiny smirk detectable on his features. Unfortunately, Lazard caught the indiscretion and broke off his speech to reprimand the pair; the raven-haired boy with Rhapsodos – his name was Hewley, according to the list Sephiroth had been given – looked mortified, but Rhapsodos merely smiled.

"Apologies, sir," he replied in a voice that sounded anything but repentant. He glanced back at Sephiroth as he continued. "It won't happen again."

Lazard paused, clearly disconcerted by Rhapsodos' impudence. "Well, make sure it doesn't," he admonished, and plunged on with his speech.

Sephiroth was intrigued. It seemed that the glow in the redhead's eyes extended to his personality too; such arrogant interaction with a man many times his superior was certainly unusual coming from a Third-Class. Even Sephiroth would not have dared to answer in the tone that Rhapsodos had.

Mercifully, Lazard's oration ended swiftly and the Third-Classes were dismissed to mill around until they were assigned quarters. Immediately, Rhapsodos was set upon by his companion, who seemed to be berating him for his disrespect. The redhead did not listen; his attention was fixed on Sephiroth as the Second-Class approached them with a sudden disregard for subtlety or discretion.

"Hello, Sephiroth." Rhapsodos began the conversation immediately, not in the least awed – on the surface at least. Sephiroth could sense some insecurity behind the façade, hidden by bravado; he added it to an already growing list of enigmas to study of the redhead.

"Rhapsodos," Sephiroth replied with an inclination of his head. Beside them, Hewley seemed frozen in terror, or admiration; it was hard to tell which. "I would warn you against repeating that indiscretion earlier. You will find that ShinRa does not appreciate disrespect to superiors."

Instead of being disciplined, Rhapsodos merely grinned brightly. "What can I say? You distracted me… sir."

The honorific was tagged onto the end of the sentence in such a manner that it sounded almost like a pet name… or an insult. Sephiroth hid his curiosity, quelled his irritation and allowed a thin smile to grace his lips.

"I can see we will have trouble with you, Rhapsodos."

The lithe redhead smirked and tossed his hair out of his eyes. "I do hope so, sir."


End file.
